


Passion

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Kurisu decides to give Okabe one last great memory of her to remember forever.Warning: Does contain Spoilers





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done!  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN

The kiss was amazing. It was beautiful. It was one of the most wonderful things Makise Kurisu had ever experienced, as well as her first. The second one, though, was even better, full of more passion than she thought either of them could express. She hadn’t even realized what she had been holding back for what felt like forever, even though it was actually just a few weeks. She knew, though, that for him, it was far longer. She couldn’t even guess how long, but she could feel it in the way he embraced her, held her, kissed her, as the dam inside him broke, and everything rushed out into the kiss.  
But, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. When he broke away, he took the passion with him. She felt disappointment, until he brought his mouth up to her ear.  
“I love you, Kurisu, with all my heart.” he whispered. The simple, yet complex, sentence sent shivers down her spine, and her cheeks burned at not only the feeling of his breath on her ear, but also his words, and how he called her by her actual name. She got so lost in the bliss of the moment, she almost didn’t notice her jacket being slid off her shoulders until it hit the floor.  
She stepped away in surprise. “Wh-what are you doing?!” she exclaimed. His eyes widened, and he looked away, bushing.  
“I’m sorry…” he said. “I got kinda...lost in the moment…”  
Kurisu stared at him, hugging her arms. Yes, she knew now that she loved this man, but this seemed to be moving so fast. But, to her surprise, this didn’t completely scare her. But, was she ready for that? Yes, she called him a pervert, and he sort of was, but the fact was that they were both 18 year old virgins, inexperienced, and currently overflowing with feelings they had been holding back. Did she want to do this?  
Looking at his turned away face, thinking of everything he had done for her, she decided that, yes, she did. If it was with him, then yes she did.  
She stepped up to him again, and slipped his lab coat off, joining her jacket on the floor. He looked back to her, eyes wide.  
“Do...do you really...are you sure?” he asked quietly. With a small nod, she gripped the hem of her shirt, shaking slightly. She was having trouble doing it, and he could tell, because soon she felt his hands close around hers, and she stopped shaking. She looked back up into his eyes. He nodded as he pulled her shirt up and over her head, dropping it on the floor. Kurisu resisted the urge to cover her small chest, covered by a gray bra. She blushed and looked away. He brushed himself, and slipped off his own shirt. Her eyes shot to his chest, which wasn’t fit, but wasn’t unhealthy.  
Kurisu tried to speak, but she was cut off when Okabe pulled her close and embraced her in another kiss, which she immediately melted into. He ran his hands over her bare back, sending more shivers down her spine. He then reached down and unbuttoned her pants, before slipping them down and off, receiving no resistance from her. She then did the same, still kissing him. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each other. Kurisu felt her face burn as her eyes widened at the sight of him in his boxers. She simultaneously felt his eyes roaming up and down her body. Again, she resisted the urge to cover herself.  
The two of them sat there awkwardly for a while.  
“Do...do you want to go first?” Okabe asked. Kurisu couldn’t help but smile slightly at his shyness, which she didn’t usually see. She shakily nodded as she reached behind her back, and began undoing her bra. When it was undone, she slipped one strap down her shoulder, then the other and, with a deep breath, she slid off the bra, dropping it to the floor. She blushed as she looked away, every molecule in her body telling her to protect her modesty. She could almost feel his gaze burning into her chest, and saw from the corner of her eye that something began poking from under his boxers, making her blush harder. With another deep breath, she slipped her fingers into her panties, before slowly tugging them down her thighs, to her knees, to her ankles, and finally off, kicking them away before standing back up, holding her arm shyly. He stared, mouth agape, eyes wide. He sat staring for a while before Kurisu looked to him and cleared her throat. He shook his head to break his stare, hooked his fingers into his boxers, and swiftly pulled them down. Kurisu gasped as she took in a sight she had never really seen before.  
It was hard, and while it looked big, she didn’t have anything else to compare it to. She could see the veins underneath as it twitched slightly. She knew it would fit inside her--the human body was built to after all--but looking at it in person, it sure didn’t completely seem like it.  
“So...do you just want to...do it, or…?” she asked. Okabe closed his eyes.  
“I’d like to do more, since…” he said, but he cut himself off. Then, she realized. He would have to undo the first D-mail, and let her die, so this would be their only chance. He wanted to experience as much as possible. Then she realized this would all make it even harder for him to do it. But yet, he still wanted to, more than anything.  
“O-okay…” she said. “What--?”  
“Wait.” he said, before turning around and running to the door, giving her a nice view of his ass, which looked pretty good. Okabe locked the door, then turned back to her.  
“So we aren’t interrupted.” he explained, and she nodded.  
“So, what first?” she asked.  
“Um…” he said, thinking, before he looked to her hands, then to her face. She nodded in understanding. She walked up to him and knelt on her knees, his dick now in front of her face. She took the opportunity to study it more. It twitched slightly, and looked even bigger now. She gulped and raised her hands to it, before she wrapped her hands around it. They both gasped at the touch. It felt soft, yet hard under her hand. It even felt big. It felt intimidating. She looked up at his face, which was slightly contorted not in pain, but something else.She looked back to it, removing her hands, and began tracing a finger from the base to the tip, which made him shudder and moan quietly. Kurisu then gripped it with one hand, rubbing her thumb over one of the veins, before she started pumping. He gasped as she did this. She was astonished at the odd feeling as she pumped along the shaft. He continued shuddering, his knees wobbling.  
“O-okay, s-stop.” he said, and her pumping stopped. She looked up to see a dreamy expression on his face. “I-If I don’t sit, I-I’m gonna fall over…” he moved over to the couch and sat down. Kurisu crawled over, knowing what to do next.  
When she reached him, she grabbed his dick, moved her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, and placed a kiss right on the tip of his dick. He gasped in a mix of surprise and pleasure. She continued, kissing it again and again before moving to place kisses all over the rest of it. He moaned as she went, which made her smile. She was happy she was making him feel so good. She leaned back, then forward again, and licked the tip of his dick. He moaned louder this time. She continued licking and licking, her tongue going up and down his shaft, around it, and over the slit on his tip, which he seemed to like the most.  
As she continued, she slowly lowered her hands to her crotch, and began rubbing her pussy, making herself moan despite herself. Okabe looked down to see this, and smiled, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes again. Kurisu felt herself getting wet as she played with herself. Once again, she moved back slightly as she stopped licking, before quickly leaning back, and placing her mouth on his tip again. This time, she began pushing it into her mouth, and kept going, until nearly the entire thing was in her mouth.  
With it in her mouth, Kurisu licked his dick again, getting a better taste. She didn’t know if it was her lust for him, or if it was natural, but somehow it tasted good. Really good.  
She pulled away, then back in, and repeated as she began sucking him off. He moaned much louder this time, and Kurisu hoped Mr. Braun couldn’t hear them. She continued sucking, wrapping her tongue around his shaft as she did. Okabe suddenly grabbed her head and shoved it closer, shoving his entire dick in, up to its base, so his pubic hairs touched her face. She gagged for a second, but quickly adjusted, and continued. She got faster and faster, until finally, he climaxed. He shuddered as semen filled her mouth, making her gag again as some went directly down her throat. She pulled away and swallowed the rest, not getting much of a chance to taste it. She wiped her mouth before standing, eyeing his dick, which was still semi-hard.  
“A-are you ready?” Kurisu asked. He looked at her in confusion for a moment before understanding came over his face, and he nodded. She took a deep breath and nodded back. She crawled on top of him, and kneeled over him, grabbing his dick, which had already become fully erect again, and positioned it against her pussy, which she had made wet in preparation. She slowly lowered herself, and his dick entered her. She cried at the sudden feeling. The thought of any sort of protection never even crossed her mind. She lowered down more, until she felt it press against something, which made her gasp in pain. With another deep breath, she pushed herself down, and his dick broke through. She cried out as blood soon dripped from her pussy, but she ignored it as the pain continued as he pushed in deeper and deeper, all the way. She panted as they settled.  
“Are you okay?” Okabe asked, and she looked up to his face. She nodded. She looked back down as she raised herself up, and then back down, mimicking the movement she made when she sucked him. He also began thrusting as much as he could while sitting, but she did most of the work. He did help pull her up and place her back down, their conjoined moans flowing through the room. Kurisu’s pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as she lost herself within it.  
Neither of them noticed the doorknob jiggling, or the knocking on the door, or Mayuri’s voice from the other side, trying to get their attention, asking what they were doing.  
They continued faster and faster. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was now pure bliss, and could think of nothing but him, and what they were doing.  
She was suddenly thrown out of it for a moment, though, as Okabe lifted her up, and placed her down on the couch, with him now looming over her. She gasped as he began thrusting, now being the one doing the work.  
She gasped again though as Okabe placed his hands on her breasts, and began massaging them. She moaned as he squeezed and rubbed, before pinching her nipples, which sent jolts through her unlike anything she had ever felt before. They continued like this, before Okabe leaned down, embracing her in a passionate kiss and, with one last thrust, he came, shooting his semen into her, filling her.  
It was only then that she realized they hadn’t used protection, but then she sadly remembered he would undo all of this, but in the moment, she decided not to think about it, and simply fell back into the moment. After releasing everything he had to offer, he pulled out, semen dribbling from her pussy onto the couch. Both of them breathed heavily.  
Kurisu sat up. Despite the fact that this would soon have never happened, that it would all disappear, she wanted to experience it while she could, and at least give him something to truly remember forever.  
She smiled as she leaned up to his ear.  
“I love you too, Okabe...and I want some more.” she whispered.  
He embraced her.  
He would hold her for as long as he possibly could...forever.


End file.
